


The First Day in Detail

by ClockStrikesMidnight



Series: This Isn't How It Was Supposed To Go [2]
Category: Iron Man (movie), The Avengers (Movie), Thor (Movie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockStrikesMidnight/pseuds/ClockStrikesMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He guesses it could be described as the world shattering around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day in Detail

It was Thor's first day in ninth grade, and Loki's first day in seventh. It started out normal enough, they'd pack their own lunches, make their own breakfasts, talk quietly at the table or possibly even watch a short cartoon. Thor was the first one out the door, leaving Loki trailing behind quietly, holding his _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ backpack over his shoulder, staring down at his undtied Converse High-tops. Thor sat in the back of the bus, next to his new friends whose names Loki couldn't or refused to remember. He thinks vaguely that Clint and Steve were among the group, and that there was one girl, Natasha he believes, who was tougher than the other boys.

Loki would scoot out of the bus quietly, not bumping into anyone on his way, and wait for Thor, being that the slimmer of the two sat much closer to the front of the bus than the other. Finally, he could see his brother through the small windows of the bus, could watch him walk down the three steps, and walk right past Loki, without a nod of hello, or any indication that he existed.

He guesses it could be described as the world shattering around him.

So he'd slomber into the school building, go through his day without speaking a word, until he got home and could lay his head in his mothers lap and cry himself dry for reasons he didn't even know. Lonelyness? Abandonment? The words that flew through his mind were dead on, and every hurtful thing he thought of, he directed at Thor.

Loki started to shun Thor out then. Let the older brother bleed into the crowd of popularity and friends, while Loki would sit alone and just hope that he'd make it through the day alive. It was Loki's first day of high school that he saw his brothers eyes wander to his empty lunch table. Loki might have taken joy on this once, but now he was too far gone to care. Turns out the reason for Thor's glance could be summed up in two words:

Tony Stark.


End file.
